The Xenomorph queen, and her human sister
by Jammikkar
Summary: When a xenomorph royal facehugger impregnates an in a late-stage pregnant woman; the unborn baby grows a special connection to each other. Rated (M) for blood and hints on death. This is my first story, comments are welcome.
1. Prologue

_**A/N**_ _ **. I don't own alien. but the kate is mine.**_

* * *

Prologue.

Deep inside a lab, on an unknown planet, a pregnant woman was clutching her chest in pain and then, a baby queen ripped right through her chest, but she was not the only thing that came out. The woman's child came out as well. The queen looked at the human baby and wrapped herself around it. Finding herself quite protective for the baby. But she could hear a human coming. As she quickly slithered away into the vents, the baby began to cry. Then the human came in and said. "Oh no. You poor thing. Why did one of those Xenomorphs take your mother away from you? Arrr, don't cry." He picked her up, and the queen growled as he touched her sister.

"I can't let them leave, I will never see her again!" The queen thought, and bit down on the com's, to sever any talk off and on the world. "That should keep them from leaving. Don't worry siss, when I have a good enough hive, I will come to save you; I promise."

End of prologue.


	2. Part 1 Reunited

14 years later.

Alarms were blaring, and red lights were flashing, as Kate ran down the corridor, as the xenomorph killed the 9th, of the 10 guards there were, and the 10th said. "Girl, go in here." Kate ran in the room, and then the last guard closed the door shutting Kate inside.

Kate went to a corner, shivering in fear, as the gunshots where herd on the other side of the door, and there was a shout. "COME ON, YOU MOTHER-F." Then silence... But then, something smashed the door down with a single hit, sending it across the room. Kate looked up and saw a xenomorph crest where the door was, and a xenomorph that size with a crest could only be a Praetorian xenomorph. That's when she knew why the guards had been killed so easily. It looked up, and straight at her, hissed angrily with its blood covered mouth, and began to walk right for her... All Kate could do was cry, because fighting it wouldn't do anything, just piss it off.

When the Praetorian was standing over her it bent down and took in her sent. It hissed again, sounding surprised. And before Kate knew it, the xenomorph picked her up with its bloodstained claws and was running down the long hallway with her in its arms. As the Praetorian ran, Kate looked down the hall, and she saw body's littering the floor, some had holes in their skull's, and others with their chest's ripped open. "I-I- I'm going to become one of their, hosts!" Kate said crying, as the xenomorph entered its hive.

What seemed like hours of running was only a few minutes, and when they got to where it was taking her, it entered a large room with eggs all over the floor... And in that room was the queen. But the queen was on the floor, not hanging from the roof of her chamber, she did not have the egg laying sack at that time. The Praetorian stopped and bowed before her. The queen looked at them, and Kate found new tears flowing down her face. When the queen saw the tears, she stood up, and Kate felt a voice in her head. "Don't be afraid siss, no one will hurt you."

Kate looked and said. "I must be going mad... Please, make it quick."

The Praetorian lifted its head and walked up to the Queen, and when the Praetorian was at the Queens' feet, it lifted Kate up like an offering.

The queen picked up Kate and held Kate in front of her face. "Oh god. They didn't stick me to the wall. I'm not going to become a host! The Praetorian gave me to the queen like an offering. Like... like I was a piece of food... Oh god, I'm going to be a meal for their queen!" Kate thought. "Do it, eat me you monster!" Kate yelled.

The Queen felt a little hurt by her words and said. "Sister, I and my children will make sure that no harm, will ever, come to you."

Kate looked shocked, not only because the queen was talking to her inside her head, but it was also claiming to be her sister, and said. "How can I be your sister?! We are a completely different species, that's not possible."

"Yes, it is. This is because my facehugger latched on to your mother when she was pregnant with you. When it was time for me to escape your mother, I ripped right through her chest, and then you were born, making us technically sisters. I do regret the death of your mother though, and I'm sorry, but that's the xenomorph life cycle. I hope you understand." The queen said.

Kate began to calm down, and lifted her hand, up to the Queens crest, and began to stroke it... Then Kate began to cry again. "Sister! Are you alright?!" The queen said, and looked up at the Praetorian (who was backing away fearfully) as rage began to boil up inside her. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER!"

"He hasn't done anything to me... I was crying because I finally found the missing piece in my life. You, sister." Kate said, filling a little scared by her sisters' sudden change in temper.

"Oh, you're ok, good." The Queen said, nuzzling Kate and calming down.

"Hey, I can hear, you. So why can't I hear, him." Kate said pointing towards the Praetorian.

"That is because you are only connected to me, but I can change this." The Queen said, and then there was a warm feeling in Kates mind, and then, it stopped, and the Queen said. "You will now be able to hear the whole hive... Drones, Warriors, Praetorians, Chestbursters, and even the facehuggers, you will be able to hear them all, and they will be able to hear you as well, by talking, or, by thinking towards them... And because you are my sister, they will listen to your every order. Xenomorphs won't dare disobey an order from there queen. Because too them, you smell like a Queen... This Praetorian thinks you are an invading queen, so he's brought you here to dual against me, and the winning queen gets both hives, this way, there is less bloodshed." The queen said

"Thanks. And that's smart about the dual thing, less death... Hey, can you call the others to meet me, so when they see me, they won't cocoon me, before they get the scent of queen off of me." Kate said.

"Good idea." The queen said, then Kate heard the queens voice, much louder, and much clearer inside her head. "All xenomorphs are to come to my chambers, immediately!" Then there was hissing coming from the whole hive... "They are coming." The queen said, and placed Kate on the floor. "Hey sister, what's your name?"

"Kate." She said. Then the xenomorphs began to come into the room...

Within minutes, the whole room was filled with countless Drones, countless Warriors, about 6 Chestbursters, countless Facehuggers, and only 16 praetorians (and the Praetorian who brought her in, was standing by her side, effectively guarding her)... And Kate could pick out a few chats... "Is she a host for the new queen?" A Drone asked... "Do I impregnate her?" A Facehugger asked... "Please tell me we're not having her for a pet". A Warrior said... "What is she?" A Chestburster asked, and a Praetorian replied. "She is a human."

"I can hear you all, you know." The whole room went dead silent.

"She can hear us?" A very young Chestburster asked as he slithered closer to her.

"Yes... I can hear you, little one." Kate said and extended a hand... The whole hive was dead still and dead silent as they watched.

The little snake like xenomorph, lifted its head up to her hand, and sniffed her hand and said. "You smell like a..." He took another sniff to be sure. "Queen? You smell like a queen?! How?" Before Kate knew it, she was being flooded with questions from the whole hive.

But the Praetorian standing next to her stood in front of her (shielding her from the question assault) and said. "Stop! You're scaring her! I'm sure all of your questions will be answered in due time. For now, let her rest. She's been through a lot today. Now, go back to your given chores." Just as quickly as the hive arrived, the hive was gone.

The queen picked up Kate again and began to cradle her in her large arms, and then she said. "Praetorian."

"Yes, my queen? What is it?" The praetorian asked as he bowed with respect.

"You protected my sister, (as small as the act was) from the assault of questions. For this, I am making you her personal guard. No other xenomorph will receive this responsibility." The queen said.

"My queen, I am honoured. Thank you." The praetorian said.

"You're honoured? Thanks." Kate said tiredly, as the queen's embrace was lulling her to sleep.

"Your welcome, my queen." The Praetorian said as he bowed with respect.

"Oh no, please, call me Kate," Kate said, as she laid her head down on the queen's arm, and fell asleep.

"So sweet, yet so vulnerable... I'll guard her with my life, my queen." The Praetorian said.

"Good, now take her to your nest, keep her safe. Rest is needed for my little Kate." The queen said.

"Yes, Kate is under a good crest." The Praetorian said as the queen gave him Kate, and began to walk out of the room. But the queen spoke, just before he left the room.

"Oh just before you go, you should know this... When Kate is in the state she is in now, she will not wake up, until the planet has done a half rotation, or, unless she is deliberately woken up... I would highly not recommend, the second option, humans can be ill-tempered if woken in that way." The queen said.

"Understood, my queen." The Praetorian said and walked out of the room.

When the Praetorian got to his nest, he laid Kate down, coiled his tail around her, and carefully laid on top of her, and because of the Praetorian's body colour and shape, they looked like part of the floor.

End of part 1


End file.
